The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electric vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electric vehicle which may output a driving source to a predetermined level corresponding to a state of a fuel cell during a running thereof, and a control method thereof.
An electric vehicle is being actively researched in that it is an alternative with the highest possibility that can solve the automobile pollution problem and an energy problem.
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electric vehicle that may sense pedestrians near the electric vehicle during a running thereof to allow the pedestrians to more easily recognize approach of the electric vehicle through a light emitting device with a predetermined output sound, and a control method thereof.
An electric vehicle (EV) is a vehicle obtaining power by driving an AC or DC motor using battery power, and is generally classified into a battery-only electric vehicle and a hybrid electric vehicle. The battery-only electric vehicle drives a motor through battery power, recharges the battery when the power is completely exhausted, and the hybrid electric vehicle drives an engine to generate electricity and charge a battery with the generated electricity, and drives an electric motor through the generated electricity to allow itself to move.
Also, the hybrid electric vehicles may be classified into a series type and a parallel type. The series type hybrid electric vehicle employs a concept in which mechanical energy outputted from an engine is converted to electric energy through a generator, this electric energy is supplied to a battery or motor, thus the vehicle is always driven only by the motor, and the engine and the generator are added to an existing electric vehicle so as to increase the running distance, whereas the parallel type hybrid electric vehicle may be driven by only the battery power, only the engine (gasoline or diesel), or by simultaneously using the engine or the motor according to the running condition.
Since such an electric vehicle or hybrid electric vehicle is driven by using a motor, it is different from a general vehicle.
Since a general vehicle is supplied with a fuel and as the engine is driven, runs, an engine driving sound is generated, whereas since an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle has no engine driving sound, a driver driving such a vehicle may have a negative feeling on the circumstance.
Also, the different driving sound of such electric vehicles may cause pedestrians not to recognize or to be careless about approach of such vehicles, resulting in an accident.